1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric cavity antenna having a reduced size without a change in a bandwidth or a resonance frequency by using reactance characteristics of a metal pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into a near field communications transceiver for transmitting mass data, such as the next generation WiFi of 2.4 GHz/5 GHz, WPAN of 60 GHz, and an integrated solution in which WiFi and 60 GHz are combined, has been actively conducted both domestically and internationally. In the 60 GHz band, a relatively wide bandwidth of several GHz may be used without a license. Therefore, interest in a mass data transmission system application, using the 60 GHz band, and providing audio, video, and data services, as well as a simple audio service, has increased. In order to provide these various services, a size of a system module needs to be increased. Therefore, there is a need to reduce a size of an antenna in order to reduce the size of the system module.